


Kiss Me

by magnusbicon



Series: Christmas Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: malec + mistletoe





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: "malec keep getting caught under mistletoe. Like, it seems like it's EVERYWHERE: in the Institute, in the Hotel Dumort when they visit the vampires, in the restaurant, etc. Etc. It becomes a running joke among everyone about where they're going to find mistletoe next. The final bit is Alec coming home only to find Magnus has set up a small sprig in the doorway. Cue adorable malec kisses galore because yES."
> 
> I figured I'd shorten it and keep it simple. :•)

The first time it happened, it had been a pleasant surprise- definitely unexpected and somewhat confusing, but welcome all the while. Alec had never heard of mistletoe before, seeing as Shadowhunters weren't exactly encouraged to participate in sappy traditions at any time of the year, especially during the holiday season when demons seemed to appear in bigger numbers in order to try and feed off of the high spirits of the city. It was usually a stressful time for the members of the Institute, and especially stressful for Alec this year. 

It was his first Christmas as Head of the Institute, his first time overseeing a month full of endless demon attacks and missions, and it didn't take long for it to get to him. He had been handling the work well since he'd been appointed, but it was slowly starting to wear on him- not that he'd trade it for anything. So when he just so happened to reach Magnus for their lunch date right under the doorway that someone had placed mistletoe above, well, it was certainly a welcome distraction. Magnus had glanced up by chance, and a large smirk had taken over his face as his eyes landed on the decoration. 

"You know what that means," Isabelle called out teasingly as she spotted them after rounding the corner and entering the hallway. 

Other eyes fell upon the two of them, and Alec felt his ears turning red from the attention and from the confusion. "What is she talking about?" he asked his boyfriend, who was still grinning in anticipation. 

"We're standing under mistletoe, darling," he said, as if that was any sort of explanation. Alec raised an eyebrow, making sure his puzzlement was properly conveyed, and Magnus chuckled softly. "It's a mundane tradition that if two people happen to be standing under mistletoe, they have to kiss."

At that, whispers sounded from the small crowd that had gathered to see what was going on, and Alec felt the blush travel to his cheeks. He had been growing more and more used to having eyes on him constantly, and he found that although he wasn't necessarily a fan of it, he knew that he had earned the attention. Whether or not they liked it, he was a leader, and he had proven himself to be an effective one. This wasn't a work-related matter by any means, but if everyone wanted to watch, so be it. He wasn't going to hide who he was for their benefit. 

"Well that's easy, then," he said, and in a move that was purposely reminiscent of a certain moment at a certain wedding that never happened, he grabbed the front of Magnus' jacket and kissed him, nearly failing at restraining a huge smile at the complete silence that came over those who were watching, and the subsequent footsteps as they all walked away, muttering amongst each other. He didn't open his eyes right away when they pulled back, but when he did, Magnus' were shining along with the proud smirk on his face. 

"Well, well, Mr. Lightwood. You certainly know how to make an impression," Magnus teased, and Alec let out a soft laugh, stepping closer so that he could kiss his boyfriend's temple. 

"I learned from the best," he answered, and he let the pounding of Magnus' heart under his palm fill the silence that had taken over the hallway. 

* * *

 

Only two days later, Magnus practically dragged Alec to the Hotel Dumort to see Raphael. They still weren't on the best of terms, and Alec would rather avoid him completely than attempt to fix things, but he knew how much Raphael meant to Magnus, so he promised he'd try. That wasn't the reason for their visit, however. A vampire had been going around biting mundanes, and Alec wanted to make sure that Raphael was aware of it so that he could try to reel whoever it was in before a Shadowhunter arrested them without giving them a chance to turn themselves around. 

Alec had put on his threatening scowl as they neared the entrance, and was trying to hold back a laugh as Magnus rolled his eyes at him, when they stepped through the door. They only took a few steps in before Simon appeared seemingly out of nowhere, holding his hand up as a signal for them to stop. He wore a wide grin as he pointed above their heads, and they looked up to see that they had once again ended up under mistletoe. Magnus let out an amused laugh, and Alec sighed, struggling to keep his professional persona intact.

"We're here for business." Alec tried to say it sternly, but his voice faltered when Magnus' fingers curled around his, pulling gently so that he would turn and face him. 

"I don't make the rules, Alexander," he said, a coy expression on his face, and Alec could no longer stop himself from smiling. Magnus was the one person who he just couldn't resist, the one person who had a way of wriggling past his hard exterior and pushing open the doors to let everyone else see the softness inside, and sometimes it was infuriating, but for the most part he was too caught up in his boyfriend to care. This was one of those times.

"Since when do you care about following rules?" Alec joked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus stepped forward, placing his hands on Alec's chest, and then Alec was distracted by the crinkles next to his eyes and the deep brown irises and how if he concentrated hard enough he could see the circles of gold that existed underneath them. 

"Since it gives me an opportunity to kiss my boyfriend," Magnus answered, and Alec didn't even bother pretending that he wanted to resist anymore. He met him halfway, completely forgetting where they were or why they were there in the first place and focusing solely on the slight tilt of Magnus' head and his small shift so that they were closer. In reality the moment was short, but it felt as though it went on forever, their lips and noses brushing softly.

It wasn't until Simon let out an excited noise that they separated, turning to see that he was holding his phone up to take a picture of them. He simply shrugged when they caught him in the act, saying, "It's for Izzy," and Alec sighed, turning back to Magnus and burying his face into the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"Why are we here again?" he muttered, and Magnus chuckled, running a hand through Alec's unruly hair. 

"Business," Magnus reminded him in a disturbingly accurate imitation of him, and Alec shook his head, wondering how exactly he got to this moment in time where he couldn't care less if Simon shared that picture with a million people. Maybe it was Magnus' presence or just a strange case of Christmas spirit getting to him, but he was all too happy to showcase their relationship to the world.

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

 

"Okay, someone  _has_  to be doing this on purpose," Alec said in Hunters Moon as Maia subtly looked up at the mistletoe that was hanging above the pool table while she delivered their drinks. Even as he complained, he pulled Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

They were surrounded by Downworlders, all of whom were still somewhat suspicious of Alec and his intentions, and once again he felt eyes on them as they stood close. However, this time he didn't feel a shred of embarrassment, almost reveling in the attention that was on them. He wouldn't necessarily classify himself as a possessive person, but letting everyone know that Magnus was dating  _him_  of all people was extremely satisfying to say the least. He wanted the Downworlders who were present to know that the man in front of him was his entire world.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Magnus asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked so gorgeous under the dim lights of the bar, and somewhere in the back of his mind Alec wondered why he hadn't been kissing his boyfriend the entire time they were there. 

"Not at all," Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus' forehead. "In fact," he continued, kissing Magnus' nose, "I'm considering buying a hat with mistletoe on it just so I have an excuse to kiss you all the time."

Magnus laughed, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched, and met Alec's eyes. "You never need an excuse to kiss me," he assured him quietly, and Alec smiled. 

"I guess I better make up for lost time, then," he murmured before closing his eyes and closing the gap between them, and when the whispers about them began to sound, he just pulled his boyfriend closer.

* * *

 

"Hey," Alec called out as he opened and walked through the door to the loft. "I'm home."

He immediately headed for Magnus' office when he didn't receive an answer, knowing that he had to work on a complex potion that day. When he reached the door, however, Magnus seemed to have already been waiting for him. He had an excited smile on his face, and Alec raised an eyebrow at him as he got up from his desk chair, approaching him slowly. 

"Welcome home," Magnus said when he reached him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck and pointedly looking up. Alec didn't even have to look to know what was hanging above them, and he shook his head, laughing. 

"I love you," he said, and  _god_ , he really, really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
